<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Вместе by fandom Starbucks and Evanstan 2020 (fandom_Starbucks_and_Evanstan_2020), koganemushi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26100949">Вместе</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Starbucks_and_Evanstan_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Starbucks%20and%20Evanstan%202020'>fandom Starbucks and Evanstan 2020 (fandom_Starbucks_and_Evanstan_2020)</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/koganemushi/pseuds/koganemushi'>koganemushi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Losers (2010)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Don't Ask Don't Tell, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, Pre-Canon, Romance, fandom Starbucks and Evanstan 2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:34:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>893</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26100949</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Starbucks_and_Evanstan_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Starbucks%20and%20Evanstan%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/koganemushi/pseuds/koganemushi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Если бы только чертовы снимки оказались на столе Клэя, все закончилось бы выговором и парой нарядов вне очереди. Но они попали к генерал-майору, и теперь Кугару грозит увольнение из армии.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Carlos "Cougar" Alvarez/Jake Jensen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>85</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020, Драбблы/Мини от M до E Starbucks and Evanstan 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Вместе</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Дженсен был дважды во всем виноват. Первый раз, пять лет назад, когда сразу не позаботился о том, чтобы Морли заполз в такую дыру, из которой уже не сможет выбраться. Глупо считать, что скользкий тип, по вине которого на базе произошел взрыв и трое солдат остались инвалидами, не найдет способа поквитаться. Особенно, с ключевым свидетелем, из-за показаний которого оказался выкинут из армии с позором. Если бы только Дженсен мог обернуть время вспять, как в сай-фай шоу, он бы нашел способ прибавить Морли проблем. Столько проблем, чтобы тот и думать забыл о мести. Но знай Дженсен, что все случится именно так, он бы скорее отыскал ублюдка и лично переломал ему все пальцы, навсегда лишив возможности держать в руках что бы то ни было и сделать хоть какие-то фотографии.</p><p>Если бы только чертовы снимки оказались на столе Клэя, все закончилось бы выговором и парой нарядов вне очереди. Не столько из-за характера фотографий, сколько из-за глупости и беспечности, по причине которых они вообще были сделаны. В этом Дженсен почти не сомневался. Видимо, Морли тоже догадывался о чем-то подобном. Потому и отправил фото сразу генерал-майору Хатчинсону. </p><p>Дженсен видел их лишь раз, но если бы умел рисовать, мог бы воспроизвести на бумаге с идеальной точностью. В конце концов, он тоже был запечатлен на них, хотя из-за бейсболки и ракурса опознать его никто не мог. Зато Кугар угадывался безошибочно. Если бы не ситуация, Дженсен бы придержал изображения для личных фантазий. Настолько свободным, забывшимся от удовольствия, счастливым выглядел Кугар. Он стоял у кирпичной стены клуба с откинутой назад головой, спущенными до колен штанами и вставшим членом, который держал между губ неизвестный мужчина. Дженсен. </p><p>Какой случай занес Морли в окрестности Нью-Гэмпшира в то самое время, когда у них была увольнительная? Следил ли он за Дженсеном специально с намерением отомстить, или все случившееся стало результатом чудовищного невезения? Дженсен крутил ситуацию так и эдак, но не смог прийти к однозначному ответу. Но склонялся к случайности. Ракурс указывал на то, что Морли при всем желании не мог подобраться ближе, чтобы сделать еще несколько снимков, которые бы указывали и на личность Дженсена.</p><p>Перед глазами темнело при одной мысли о том, что кто-то увидел Кугара таким. Что из-за опрометчивости, легкомыслия и сиюминутного желания Дженсена, из-за пары выпитых в баре бокалов виски и его подначек: «Мы постарели, Куг. В нас пропал дух авантюризма», – они оба теперь рисковали потерять все, включая друг друга.</p><p>Прошлым вечером они впервые серьезно поругались. Ну, насколько можно было поругаться с человеком, который выдал целых две фразы: «Ты не должен раскрывать себя. Это твоя карьера, ты не должен ломать ее из-за чувства вины, тебе надо остаться», – после чего сверкнул глазами и выскочил за дверь, когда Дженсен заорал, что черта с два он будет молчать. На том и решили. Точнее – нихрена они не решили. Ночевать в отведенный Лузерам дом на территории базы Кугар не вернулся. Но Хатчинсон собирался провести предварительное слушание дисциплинарного совета в отношении сержанта Карлоса Альвареса этим утром. Поэтому Дженсен, не спавший всю ночь, с четырех утра караулил Кугара перед корпусом, где проводились официальные мероприятия и заседал военный суд. </p><p>Кугар появился только к восьми. Видимо, он успел заглянуть в свою комнату и переодеться, потому что выглядел безукоризненно – в отглаженной форме, аккуратно причесанный и выбритый. Хотя наверняка тоже не спал всю ночь. Куда там до него Дженсену, который только сейчас осознал, что сидит на пороге в серой футболке и штанах, перепачканных в пыли. Однако несмотря на форму, Кугар выглядел… Без шляпы, скрывающей глаза, он выглядел беззащитным. И в этом тоже была вина Дженсена.</p><p>Однако он оказался здесь, на этом пороге, совсем не из-за чувства вины. Пока он ждал возвращения Кугара и перебирал подходящие, убедительные аргументы, внезапно понял все сам. Дженсен собирался признаться в однополых отношениях и последовать за Кугаром на гражданку не потому, что чувствовал свои вину перед ним. Все было проще. Дженсен больше не знал, каково это – не идти за Кугаром. На поле боя, до стрельбища на базе, по темной улице, возвращаясь пьяными из бара, по коридору очередного мотеля в снятый на выходные номер – везде. </p><p>Кугар заметил его еще издали, остановился, словно оценивал, стоит ли приближаться. Но потом все-таки медленно пошел навстречу. Когда между ними осталось пара шагов, Дженсен поднялся на ноги. Спина покрылась холодным потом, словно во время самой первой боевой операции, когда Дженсен едва не схлопотал пулю в висок. Но тогда ему хотя бы угрожала лишь смерть.</p><p>Сейчас Кугар замер прямо напротив него, напряженный, с холодным взглядом и застывшим лицом. Если бы Дженсен не знал его, то решил бы, что тот действительно спокоен. Кугар мастерски умел держать себя в руках. Однако они провели вместе слишком много дней и ночей, чтобы Дженсен мог себе позволить так обмануться. По едва различимо опущенным уголкам губ, слишком прямой спине, высоко поднятому подбородку и тяжелому, отчаянному взгляду Дженсен видел, что Кугар едва ли не впервые с момента их знакомства не знает, что делать. И не знает – чего ждать от Дженсена.</p><p>Морли лучше прямо сейчас и на всю оставшуюся жизнь распрощаться с любой электроникой, от компьютера и до  кофеварки включительно. Но сейчас было не время для мести.</p><p>Не в силах больше выносить молчание, Дженсен шагнул к Кугару и воздал благодарность мирозданию, когда тот не отшатнулся:</p><p>– Что-нибудь придумаем.</p><p>– Уверен? – не шевелясь, Кугар смотрел ему прямо в глаза, словно пытался прочитать мысли. – Дороги назад не будет.</p><p>– Я не знаю, заметил ли, ты, но ее нет уже давно. – Увидев, как смягчился взгляд Кугара, Дженсен пихнул его локтем в бок. – Пошли, покончим с этим.</p><p>Вместе, плечом к плечу, они шагнули к дверям.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>